comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-26 - Skulls and Cross-volts
Ever since Superman quit being... well.. Superman, focusing more of his time on teaching young heroes how to be heroes, supervillains have been more brazen, even in Metropolis. Kon-El has taken up some of the slack, taking up the name Superman in the real Superman's absence, and Kara's been doing a lot around the world, especially now that she's decided to take on the S again, but she'd been recently rather distracted with the whole Solarflare thing. In fact, at the same ime that Supergirl was busy in San Francsico preventing Solarflare from breaking Killer Frost out of prison, Atomic Skull is busy taking out a private security company which was transporting some valuable items to a private warehouse. As he knocks out the last guard with a punch, he heads over to the warehouse. "And now for the spoils." he says as he prepares to open his way into the warehouse, powering up to blast the doors open. Patrolling Metropolis and doing his part to help out since Superman quit being..well..Superman, Vanguard a.k.a. Dedrick was flying over the city, one fist extended, as he kept a vigilant lookout for trouble. Kara was fast enough to be back from San Francisco before he could fully blink, but she had her hands full with her boyfriend, which is why when Dedrick noticed some commotion down in the warehouse district, he angles his flight path downwards, the aura around his body shining and announcing his presence to anyone looking in his general direction. Upon finding Atomic Skull, he states in an authoritative voice. "Hold it right there, Skull." Atomic Skull stops at first, thinking maybe it was Superman. But no, it's ... who is this anyway? That's what's going on in his mind. He shrugs, then turns to look at the newcomer. "Sure, why not?" He holds his hands up, which then glow, then he points them forward, sending highly charged radiation blasting at Vanguard! Dedrick takes the blast full on in the chest, knocking him backwards, through the wall of a nearby building and for the moment, it looks like the newest hero on the block is taken out by a single blast from the skull. Meanwhile, Dedrick lies on his back groaning softly. "Okay...that one hurt a little. Note to self, don't get hit by his blasts." Atomic Skull figures that he just killed some Superman wannabe. "They just don't make superheroes like they used to. Heh." Then levies another blast, this time at the warehouse doors, blasting the foot thick steel doors into molten slag. "Time for my payoff" he says as he runs into thet warehouse to get the package. Some sort of new 'molecular hardening technology called 'X-Ionizer.' Atomic Skull doesn't know much about it except that his employer is willing to pay millions for it. It was being stored here while the 'fake' Inerton was being publicly said to be stored at STAR Labs. Somehow, though Skull's employer had some inside information. He looks around as he enters the warehouse, and sees hundreds of crates. "Oh fer cryin out loud..." He starts to move around to check for which is the correct crate. Atomic Skull figures that he just killed some Superman wannabe. "They just don't make superheroes like they used to. Heh." Then levies another blast, this time at the warehouse doors, blasting the foot thick steel doors into molten slag. "Time for my payoff" he says as he runs into thet warehouse to get the package. Some sort of new 'molecular hardening technology called 'X-Ionizer.' Atomic Skull doesn't know much about it except that his employer is willing to pay millions for it. It was being stored here while the 'fake' X-Ionizer was being publicly said to be stored at STAR Labs. Somehow, though Skull's employer had some inside information. He looks around as he enters the warehouse, and sees hundreds of crates. "Oh fer cryin out loud..." He starts to move around to check for which is the correct crate. Dedrick climbs back up to his feet, and dusts himself off. "Okay, let's try this again." Kicking off from the ground, he flies back to the warehouse and into it as well. He calls out. "Hey, Skull. I wouldn't underestimate me, if I were you." Just before rearing back and attempting to deliver a haymaker to the guy's chin. He pulls his punch at the last second, now knowing how much strength he can use with this guy just yet. While Atomic Skull does have superhuman strength, agility and durability (enough that he's given Superman some trouble,despite being a minor supervillain), his main danger has never really been his physical strength. Atomic Skull turns to see Vanguard, just as he lands the haymaker into his chin. Well, where his chin would be anyway. if it wasn't what seems to be a flaming skull. He goes flying backwards from the punch into a pile of crates with a crash! Hitting him in tha face might not be that great an idea though, since that's where a lot of the radiation is located. Luckily for Vanguard, he does have a good measure of invulnerability, but his fist does have some minor scalding. Should heal up. "What just hit me?" you can hear, then Skull picks up one of the crates and throws it at Vanguard! Dedrick answers Skull. "I did." When the crate is thrown, he lifts his hand and swats it away. He flexes his right hand, the one he used to hit Skull to begin with. He murmurs, "Okay. Not hits to the face. I could body shot him, but even getting close to this guy is dangers. I could blast him with my own energy, but I'm afraid I might kill him." That was always a last resort. He'd have to find a way, though. But for now, he had to press the attack. Flying in again, he aims a shot to the gut, followed by a front kick, attempting to kick him out of the building to give himself more room to manuver, and to avoid damaging any more equipment in here than he had to. Skull is again knocked back. He brings up his fists to try to blast Vanguard again, but is interrupted by the front kick, sending him flying through another wall and out of the warehouse! Dedrick flies out so that he is standing before Atomic Skull again. "By the way, we haven't met. My name is Vanguard. I help protect Metropolis from scum like you." He growls a bit and then aims another kick at Skull. This time almost full force. "People like you make me sick. You could use your powers for the betterment of mankind, but no. You'd rather line your own pockets. Knowing all of the dangers that we face just by existing, you give people with powers a bad name. And I'm not going to let you get away with it!" Skull is on the ground, groaning from the hits. He's really in no condition to fight much at the moment, but he has enough strength to look up at you. "Didn't mean to make you sick" he says. And that's when you get blasted by a massive jolt of electricity. "How about makin' you dead instead?" Livewires says as she reforms physically from electricity." Livewire whines, "Cmon, I agreed to this back-up work for you, Skull, so I could kill Superman. I'm not even getting the new one? Or even superchickie? Just some no name?" Dedrick actually yells out as he is blasted with pure electricity. The back of his costume smokes and smoulders as Vanguard is brought to his knees from the pain coursing through him. He grits his teeth as he turns to see the blue haired, white skinned and...well..kinda hot villianess behind him. "What an electric personality. But I'm sorry, I'm not Superman, or Supergirl. You see.." He stands up and flexes his muscles, trying to get his quivering muscles to stop twitching. "...you're not going to get a shot at either one of the Kryptonians. I happen to look up to those guys, and I don't think you're even worthy of the crud on the bottom of their bright red boots. I'll give you the opportunity to stand down, before I put you in a world of hurt, lady. I'm done playing, Your boy-toy over there has pissed me off, and I'm in a real mood." He closes his hands into fists as they begin to glow faintly with energy. Gotta love an attempt at intimidation. Livewire pouts. "Awwww. Is the superhero wannabe gonna cwy? Tell you what, the first 100 people I fry after you're dead, I'll dedicate to you." She snickers. "Maybe that'll even attract Big Blue back so I can take him down! The Big S actually stands for Sucker, you know." Dedrick doesn't even answer her. He simply flies towards her as fast as he can with his fist drawn back. He swings towards her stomach, attempting a gut-shot. "Superman has a problem hitting women. I, on the other hand, have no such misconception." Dedrick flies into Livewire to punch her in the stomach. But a fraction of a second before, she turns into electricity again and generates another massive electrical shock to you as you pass through her. She reforms behind you to say, "I see why you look up to Big Blue. You're big and dumb just like him" Then she follows with another massive blast of electricity at Vanguard from behind. Dedrick is once again blasted in the back and falls down onto the ground this time while his muscles twitch from so much electricity going through them. He shakily stands back up to his feet. Segments of his costume are now torn away, revealing mocha colored flesh beneath. He turns towards Livewire, hands balling up into fists. "No choice. Have to chance it." Shooting both fists forwards, a massive white colored beam of energy, with halos of energy around it flies on course for Livewire. Vanguard winces right after the release, afraid that he may have used too much power. As the massive blast of energy hits Livewire, she's sent back into the air a bit, then says, glowing brightly, "I take it back. You're not big and dumb like Big Blue." Then sparks of electricity start going all over the place. "You're waaaaay dumber. Moron, I'm MADE of electricity. I can take energy... absorb it..." Then she shoots another massive bolt of electricity at Vanguard which really dwarfs what she was able to do in her two previous attacks, as dangerous as they were before. "And send it back as good ol' electricity. I blame the American Educational System for putting out such dumb heroes. Did I mention you're dumb? DUMB." She starts laying on the electrical blast with both hands. It's really difficult to dodge lightning, especially if you DON'T have super speed. He is once again struck, his body racked with pain as he goes spread-eagle while screaming at the top of his lungs. Parts of his costume is burnt away, exposing sections of his muscular chest and abs, even the lower half of his mask. Once the torture is over, he lies back, his entire body smoking. He would definitely be hurting from this tomorrow. He tried to think...he wasn't going to be able to overpower her. Apparently, not even Superman could do that. Wait..she said she was made of electricity, and the one thing that doesn't go with electricity is..WATER. Pushing back up to his feet once again, he hastily looks around for a water source. There isnt MUCH in the way of water. The warehouse district is quite a distance from the bay. But wait.... there is a fire hydrant on every block, including this one! It's located near where Atomic Skull is, in fact. Meanwhile, Livewire is pounding on the electricity, taunting you the entire time. "Yknow, even Supes wasnt stupid enough to GIVE me more power." Dedrick struggles against the electricity. He digs deep, telling himself that Kara wouldn't give up. Superman wouldn't give up and Batman sure as hell wouldn't give up. He continues to rise, even though Livewire is pouring on the electricity. He needed a distraction, and he needed it now. With a roar, he lifts a hand and fires another blast, this time at Livewire's feet, hoping to offbalance her, or at least cause some dust and debris to fly up to distort her vision. He spots a fire hydrant near Atomic Skull and flies over as fast as he was able. Ripping the top off the hydrant, he picks up Skull's prone body and places it over the hydrant, attempting to direct the flow towards Livewire. Livewire is having too much fun frying Vanguard to realize what he's doing. She assumes that he's going over to Atomic Skull thinking she wouldnt fry her partner as well. Jerk, of course she would! She gets a little closer to finish Vanguard off.... when Vanguard suddenly rips off the top of the hydrant and directs the water at her, using her partner to direct it! "ACK!!!!!" is all she has time to say as a stream of water hits her. There's a tremendous short circuiting that happens, electiricty going -everywhere-. STreet lights shattering, car alarms going off, then Livewire drops out of the sky and hits the pavement unconscious and smoking. "Unnnnnnh" is all she manages to say before passing out. Dedrick pages: No super healing, but he does have a slight accelerated healing. He'll be down for a week or so from this battle. Dedrick is decimated by the backwash of Livewire's short out. Lying on the ground, he crawls over to the van and sits up against it. The cops should show up soon and since neither one of them were going anywhere, he figured he'd wait until they showed up so he could explain. Of course, moving at all would be a bit of a stretch right now for him. The Metropolis SPD shows up not too long after the electrical disturbance was reported. After putting Atomic Skull and Livewire in containment vehicles, one of them comes over to you. At first they're about to put you in a containment vehicle as well, assuming you're in the supervillain team-up, when one of the SPD stops him. "No, he's some new cape. Remember from a few months ago, the high speed bank robbery chase with Supergirl? Perps had energy weapons?" "Oh yeah.. Geez, he looks pretty bad. Should I wake him up?" "Maybe get him to a hospital?" "Don't these cape types just heal up though?" Dedrick moans faintly and looks up, opening one eye. "Hi, gentlemen. Um..if it's at all possible, could I get a ride to...uh.." He quickly tries to think of a location that won't compromise his identity. "...Star Labs. They'll know how to help me there. Oh, and I caught those two stealing out of that warehouse..." He points to the one with the hole in the back. "Sorry about the dam..ag..e." His head conks over as he passes out again. The SPD does some cursory first aid for Vanguard, then take has two of the officers take him to STAR Labs, which has more experience in dealing with hospitalization of super-types. Livewire and Atomic Skull, meanwhile, are taken to one of the prisons which are meant to hold metahuman types, like the Slab. While Atomic Skull is brought successfully brought there, Livewire manages to regain consciousness before they get her there, escaping in the process of transferring her from the containment unit to the prison. One thing's for sure, though - Superman or no Superman, she's going to be staying out of Metropolis for a while. Dedrick says, "I'm going to bed soon. But I want to thank you for doing this." Dedrick can't wait to tell Kara all about it ICly.